COD4: MW After Story fiction
by GakGakGakJelas
Summary: the story is setting after the death of Imran Zakhaev


In 2011 after the terrorist Imran Zakhaev was dead… i was taking my friend(Soap & Price) to the hospital, due to injury after being chased by the army of Ultranationalist Leader Imran Zakhaev

In the hospital..

"what's the status doctor?" Kamarov questing about Price & Soap conditions

"maybe in 2 weeks from now" the Doctor replies

"oh, thank you docs" Kamarov said

"Sergeant Kamarov!" Zavinsky calls

"what's the matter private Zavinsky?" Kamarov replies

"I hear the report of Ultranationalist was bombing the town of Labinsk, 278 death and 2900 people injured" Zavinsky reporting

"we must not take this easily, how to get touch with them?" Kamarov ask

"I was sending intel to find information about them, but it looks like the intel has been wiped out" Zavinsky replies

"do you know they're intentions?" say Kamarov

"no sir, what about we lure them out?" Zavinsky ask

"good idea, let's go!"

After that to find the information about the Ultranationalist on the Headquarters

"you got anything?" Zavinsky ask

"hidden camera was capture the picture the Ultranationalist was doing an weapon trades and testing it in Labinsk, it seems a new kind of Armored cars, but the rocket they're use is kind of new type, they're destroying the Mall in one hit, looks like dangerous" the Intel replies

" if I just know where they're going to trading again somewhere, I'll hunt them" Zavinsky said

Kamarov is seeing something at the video..

"wait, isn't that Matthew Slock?" Kamarov said

"Matthew Slock? the one of the most wanted person in Europe?" the Intel replies

"i bring news, Germans are doing operations against the Terrorist attack at Afghanistan" Nikolai comes with a news

"good! transport me above the German army, I'm going to rendezvous with them" Kamarov give a command

"roger that" Nikolai replies

Meanwhile in the battle at Afghanistan, the war rages…

"They are using RPG! Sniper units, hunt them" General Schneijder the leader of German operations are giving a command

The Sniper teams are going to the side of building and shoot the rpg from there, and the building was destroyed, sniper teams has been wiped out.

"destroy it with the tanks!" German infantry lead the Tank to destroy the new weapons

"it is simple" Slock is using Javelin to wipe the German tanks out

In the middle of battle Nikolai & Kamarov are sniping the RPG's from Choppers

"hello? hello? okay I'm just gonna say the RPG's has been taken down" Nikolai said to General Schneijder with Radio

"who is this?" General Schneijder replies

"my name is Nikolai, it doesn't matter who I am, we're going to aid you to catch those Terrorist" Nikolai said

"err….well, just make sure you didn't die okay?" General Schneijder replies

"understood!" Nikolai giving an answer

Nikolai & Kamarov are attacking from the sky…

"take down that chopper" Slock giving a command

The infantry are use the RPG and take those choppers down

"we're going down! Get out of here!" Kamarov,Zavinsky,Nikolai,and some troops jump out from the chopper, then hiding inside the stairs of building

"I'll check the situations" Zavinsky are scouting out

"there are above 10 vehicles, 20 infantry, 5 rpg units, and I think there are some snipers in those building, what do you think sir?" Zavinsky says as he scouting out

"it's tough, Nikolai can you contact the German General?" Kamarov asking

Nikolai is try to turning the radio out…but it's still broken..

"looks like I can't, lets wait from the Germans attack" Nikolai said

The German infantry are in the position

"ready men? Fire!" some infantry are attack the new weapons with RPG from inside the buildings, and some new weapons & enemy infantry are retreating

"don't let them get away!" German infantry says

"no! don't do—" other Infantry said, The Germans are chasing them, but they fell for it… the German infantry have been wiped out by enemy sniper units

"what should we do? Those army are huge and looks like more skilled than us" Nikolai said

"how about I'll be the decoy and you guys wipe them out from the other side?" Zavinsky ask

"are you insane? It might killing you!" Nikolai replies

"we cannot achieve a victory without sacrifice!" Zavinsky said as he running to attract the enemy, then Kamarov, Nikolai, & troops are going to the other side.. killing some infantry with dogs.. and sniping to make sure Zavinsky is running out alive

"there are explosive barrels, let's attract the enemies attention" Kamarov are blowing up the explosive barrels with his sniper rifle, some infantry in there was taken down… the enemy infantries are going there to find the enemy, but what they found is active flashbang..

"they will be blind for a while… let's find Zavinsky!" Kamarov said as he running to the enemy main camp, there are 2 choppers comes to them ..

"choppers! Hide!" Kamarov and the others are hiding behind the building, the choppers are shoot the building where the Kamarov was hide…. Then there was a rocket was shooting the choppers down…the military car are come to Kamarov

"are you guys the Russian who assisting us here?" German infantry speaks

"yes, who are you?" Kamarov replies

"I'm a soldier, you guys use this car.. I'm gonna attack them from here" German infantry said, after that Kamarov and the others are going with the car, the German infantry are using the predator drone to eliminating the enemy who attracted to the car…

"there are explosive barrels!" Nikolai said

"we'll go through!" Kamarov said as he gassing at full speed to passing through the barrels and jump out, there are enemy choppers waiting them, Nikolai was jump out from the car to the choppers

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kamarov screaming while Nikolai climb out to the choppers, a troops in the choppers are shoot the Nikolai when he climbing up, but Nikolai is hold enemy gun and kick those troops down from the choppers

"Damn man!" the Spetsnaz troops said when he seeing the infantry are jump out from the choppers, the car landed safe, Kamarov are gassing again but enemy snipe out the wheels

"JUMP OUT!" Kamarov said as he jump out from the cars, while he is jumping Nikolai are killing the chopper pilots and make use of enemy choppers, the enemy troops are approaching to Kamarov and the others… Kamarov was throw a flashbang to the sky, the enemy was blinded, and then been wiped out by the Spetsnaz

"Kamarov, go to the next building I see Matthew Slock in there! I'll watch your back" Nikolai said in radio, Kamarov and the others was behind the door

"we're going to breach these walls" Kamarov said

"not the door?" the Spetsnaz said

"okay, I'm going to breach the door, you guys breach the walls with RPG" Kamarov said, then they are breaching the walls and the door, then eliminate the enemies there…

"up stairs, go go go!" Kamarov said as he running up to the stairs and shooting some troops

Spetsnaz are kicking the door, after that he is being punched and take knife to kill him

"you damned Terro—wait, what the?" it was Zavinsky who are punching him

"Zavinsky is that you?" Kamarov ask

"sir, thank goodness you're here, I was captured by the enemy when I want to blow up these place" Zavinsky replies

"we don't have much time, let's go to rooftop and catch Slock!" Kamarov giving a command

"understood!" Zavinsky said as he running to the rooftop, while he is running the enemy are breaching the walls

"shoot now!" Kamarov command them all to kill the Terrorist who are breaching to them, the enemy are throwing flashbang, with closed eyes Kamarov is shoot them using his instinct, but after that his feet was been shot

"are you alright sir?" the Spetsnaz ask

"don't worry, just a little wounds… let's take Slock!" Kamarov said as he tries to running, meanwhile Nikolai was being chased by enemy choppers, Nikolai was destroy his choppers window and using RPG from there, but his shot is miss, the enemy choppers take him down

"Matthew Slock! put your hands up!" Kamarov said, and the others are enganging their weapons to him

"it seems you got me, hah…fuckin' moron" Slock said, Zavinsky is putting his weapon and killing the Spetsnaz , and Kamarov are shooting Zavinsky's hand with pistol

"what are you doing!" Kamarov said as he pointed gun at his head

"I'm just doing my mission" Zavinsky replies, after he said that Slock was shot Kamarov hand, to wounded

"well, he is my Intel, it was Makarov's intention though" Slock said

"what are you planning..?" Kamarov said with wounded hand, and being pointed at Slock's gun

"I'm not gonna answer that, slow or fast you will know" Slock replies as he tries to shot his gun, but Nikolai who jump down from the choppers are kicking Slock from the air, taking his pistol and shot Zavinsky head

"checkmate, American" Nikolai said as he pinned Slock down

" asshole, but do you think you're gonna win? The plan is succeed anyway" Slock said

"what?" Kamarov shocked

Meanwhile in the hospital..

"I have a bad feeling about this" Price in front of Hospital, and walking to inside the Hospital but then, someone was there make him unconscious

"take them to the Gulag" the Ultranationalist was taking Price to their car, then been taken to the Gulag, and he is being locked up

"where am i?" Price was wake up after being locked in Gulag

"so you have been wake up, Captain John Price, callsign Bravo Six the member of SAS army, who have been killing Imran Zakhaev, you are really troublesome…" the masked man was standing in front of Price

"who are you?" Price ask

"who am i?" the masked man was put off his mask

"Makarov…what do you want from me!" Price ask

"I want you to live here… to not disturb my plan" Makarov replies

"what? What do you mean by that!" Price ask

"you will understand soon, or later" Makarov was leaving the Gulag

Meanwhile in Afghanistan

"but, I think… not this time American" Nikolai was blowing Slock's head off, then the German Aircraft units are shoot the missiles to wipe out the Ultranationalist who battling the Germans there…

"what? Aircraft units? Let's outta here!" Nikolai was taking Kamarov and running to the Military Cars and run out before they been hit by Aircraft, some of German aircraft is being taken down by RPG and Javelin, but this time German has achieved a victory after blowing up the place, Nikolai & Kamarov was escaped alive but Kamarov is injured.

"do you think his plan is succeed?" Nikolai said at car

"he is dead, who knows?" Kamarov replies

After that, Kamarov & Nikolai return safely to Russia


End file.
